the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
General Mills (Polar Nation)/Promotions
1975 1976 1977 May * Star Wars: A New Hope 1978 1979 1980 May * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 1981 1982 1983 May * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 November * The Pagemaster (Cereals: Chocapic, Trix, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Stars & Lucky Charms) 1995 June * Pocahontas (Cereals: Chocapic & Cocoa Puffs) (Brands: Pillsbury & Green Giant) 1996 October * Toy Story (Cereals: Chocapic, Cocoa Puffs, Cinnamon Toast Crunch & Trix) 1997 March * The Hunchback of Notre Dame May * The Lost World: Jurassic Park June * Hercules 1998 March * The Little Mermaid 1999 April * A Bug's Life (Cereals: Chocapic, Trix & Cinnamon Toast Crunch) May * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace September * Sesame Street 30 Years 2000 May * Pokémon June * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle September * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea October * Toy Story 2 November * How the Grinch Stole Christmas 2001 January * Disney's Dinosaur 2002 May * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2003 August * Yi-Gi-Oh! November * Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2004 March * Neopets May * Shrek 2 October * Shark Tale November * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2005 March * Robots May * Madagascar * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 2006 January * Neopets March * Ice Age: The Meltdown May * Over the Hedge September * Open Season November * Flushed Away December * Happy Feet 2007 April * Pokémon Diamond & Pearl May * Spider-Man 3 * Shrek the Third June * Surf's Up November * Bee Movie 2008 June * Kung Fu Panda August * Star Wars: The Clone Wars November * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa 2009 March * Monsters vs. Aliens September * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2010 March * How to Train Your Dragon May * Shrek Forever After 2011 April * Hop * Rio May * Kung Fu Panda 2 November * Happy Feet Two * The Muppets 2012 June * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted July * Ice Age: Continental Drift September * Hotel Transylvania 2013 March * The Croods July * Despicable Me 2 * Turbo September * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 2014 March * Mr. Peabody & Sherman April * Rio 2 June * How to Train Your Dragon 2 November * Penguins of Madagascar 2015 February * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water June * Jurassic World July * Minions September * Hotel Transylvania 2 October * Goosebumps November * The Peanuts Movie December * Star Wars: The Forces Awakens 2016 January * Kung Fu Panda 3 May * The Angry Birds Movie July * The Secret Life of Pets * Ice Age: Collision Course September * Storks November * Trolls December * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 2017 June * Despicable Me 3 July * The Emoji Movie December * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Ferdinand 2018 February * Peter Rabbit March * Isle of Dogs (Cereals: Chocapic) (Yogurt: Chocapic) May * Solo: A Star Wars Story June * Jurrassic World: Fallen Kingdom July * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Teen Titans Go! August * WarioWare Gold October * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween November * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch December * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse 2019 March * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Wonder Park April * Spies in Disguise June * The Secret Life of Pets 2 July * Wish Dragon September * Abominable Category:Polar Nations Category:General Mills